Charlie Ryder
'''Charlie Ryder '''is a tribute created by Beetee19. He lives in District Five, and his district partner is his sister, Celeste Ryder. Information Age: 14 District: 5 Weapon: Charlie has a lot of experience with explosives and will try to make some in the arena. Strengths: Charlie is fast, and has enough experience with blowing stuff up to make a bomb out of pretty much anything. He is also exceptionally good at cackling like a maniac. Weaknesses: His close combat skills are not very good, and he is not all that strong. Strategy: Get some stuff at the Cornucopia so he can make a bomb. After that, leave and build a bomb. Try to sneak into the Careers' camp at night and blow them up. Do this a lot and hide out, finding food and water in nature. Personality: Charlie, for whatever reason, is extremely hyper. He tends to be sarcastic and doesn't always take things seriously, except when it comes to his work with explosives. He is regarded back home as a confusing and mischievous child. Token: Wooden block to start fire with. History: Charlie likes to blow stuff up. At age 8, he made his first bomb and set it off in a local power plant. While the plant was closed for 3 years due to radiation leakage, nobody was killed in the accident. Eventually, Charlie's friend Zac Watt, a member of District 5 rock band High Amplitude, hired Charlie to coordinate the pyrotechnics for his shows. He now knows a gazillion different ways to make stuff explode. He hopes the Capitol has Mexican food so he can light one of his farts on fire during his private training session. Games TBWTPT's Sponsio Games: 5th/28- Each district was bestowed with a power from an Ancient Greek diety. Charlie was submitted for District 3 (Hephaestus.) He escapes the bloodbath with allies Emerald Infinity and Thyra Sarin. Charlie is soon stung by a poisonous plant. He is on death's door when Alleria Senci arrives and offers him a cure. She is accepted into the alliance. When Torrent Wave spots the alliance, Charlie and Emerald fight him off by throwing fireballs. The alliance was soon split up by attacking tributes; only Alleria and Emerald remained together. Charlie struggled to find food and water for a couple of days after this. After Thyra's death, Zara Lancaster uses the powers of Hades to construct a tunnel underneath the arena for tributes to hide in during a volcanic eruption. When Zara attacks Cream Donahew, Charlie is there to help him. The tributes devise a plan (depedent on Zara's powers) to escape the arena. The tributes follow her, and Charlie is reunited with Emerald. As the lava from the volcano followed them down, Charlie jumped in front of it, sacrificing himself for Emerald, who went on to escape and win. Kman528's Xerothermic Games: 5th/32- Went on sort of doing his thing, making explosives out of the few supplies he managed to gather at the bloodbath. Three tributes died as a result of Charlie's bombs before he was killed by Achilles Lovelace. TBWTPT's Specteral Games: VDA1999's 55th Hunger Games (Mars Edition): Hybrid Shadow's 500th Hunger Games: Rainfacestar's Dream Games: Category:Beetee19 Category:Beetee19's Tributes Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:14 year olds Category:Siblings Category:Reaped